Double Dare
by QueenliestDeadThatEverDied
Summary: A dare goes awry and now Hermione and Draco have to pretend to date. What happoens when they aren't pretending anymore? Read and Review!
1. You Wouldn't Dare!

**Chapter 1**

"Hermione, truth or dare?" Parvati Patil asked excitedly. She had the perfect dare, and the perfect truth question for that matter.

"Dare! You have to pick dare Mione! You picked truth six times already!" Lavender Brown said giddily.

"Fine, dare." Hermione said with a hint of nerves evident in her voice.

Parvati smile wickedly at Lavender. "Hermione Elizabeth Granger, I dare you to seduce Draco Adian Malfoy, and get him to ask you out this year. And remember, you took a magical oath. If you don't succeed by June 12, the last day of school, let's just say, you will not be having a good summer."

"WHAT? You expect me to seduce my bes…..I mean a jerk like him? That is so not fair! The worst thing I made you do was make out with a pillow and pretend it was your crush!" Hermione shrieked in a voice that could have made a howler monkey cringe.

"Sorry Mione, but you have to, you took the oath," Lavender said less than sympathetically. "If you don't, bad things will happen."

"Fine, but I do this my way, and no comments from the peanut gallery, okay?" Mione said, and with that, she stormed out of her bedroom, down the stairs, into the common room, and out the portrait of the Fat Lady. She ran up the stairs to the seventh floor and into the Room of Requirements.

**Meanwhile...**

"Malfoy," Vince Crabb shouted across the room from his bed, where he was sitting, to Draco Malfoy, who was practicing the art of keeping his hair spiked while sleeping.

"What?" Draco called back groggily. "Could you not see that I was sleeping, or were you blinded by stupidity?"

"No, I can see fine," Vince retorted stupidly. He wasn't really the brightest crayon in the box; he was more of an olive green. "Anyway, truth or dare?"

"You woke me up to play a childish girl's game?" Draco said, utterly annoyed. "You must be the biggest idiot on this godforsaken planet!"

"Are you gonna' play or not?" Greg Goyle asked, sounding only about three neurons smarter than Vince.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if that was why you woke me up." Draco replied in a perfectly serene humor, "Dare."

Vince grinned evilly as Greg let out a devilish laugh. "I dare you, Draco Malfoy, under oath to seduce Hermione Granger and ask her out by the end of the year. If you don't succ…succee…, if you don't make it happen, you _know _what'll go on." As Vince uttered the last sinister word, he joined Greg in laughter.

"WHAT? You cannot possibly mean to say that you want me to date my bes-, ahem, I mean a mudblood like her. That is the most repulsive thing that you could ever make me do! _And_, she's a Gryffindor!" Draco yelled, seemingly disgusted.

"Sorry, dude," Greg said, suppressing fits of laughter, "but you're under oath. If you don't do it, bad shit will happen."

"Fine, but I do not want either of you to try and help me. I shall do this my way." Draco yelled behind him, as he strode up the stairs and out the door. He ascended the staircase to the entrance of the Room of Requirements. Until he entered, he had not realized it was occupied. Sitting in an abnormally large armchair, was none other than Hermione Elizabeth Granger, with an abnormally large book, that he could recognize as Hogwarts a History from a mile away. He walked toward her as quietly as he possibly could and stood behind her, so close that he could read the fine print over her shoulder. Then he whispered right into her ear,

"Come here often?"

Hermione was clearly taken by surprise. She whipped around to see who the intruder of her sanctuary was. When she saw the boy that she had just been thinking about, she sprang up, stumbled back, then ungracefully regained her balance.

"Draco! OH MY GOD! I haven't seen you in weeks! How are you?" She shrieked with happiness.

"I'm fine, how about yourself? How's life been treatin' you?"

"Awful! My god, Lavender and Parvati and that stupid dare!" With the word "dare" both Draco and Hermione shuddered. "You cannot possibly imagine what they are making me do!"

"What, it can't be that bad?"

"Oh yes it can! They want me to seduce you!"

In hearing this, Draco let out a short chuckle. "You mean to say that they want you to get me to ask you out?" Hermione did not see the humor.

"Exactly, how did you know?"

"I knew because Vice and Greg just dared me to ask you out."

Hermione was stunned. Just then a genius idea popped into her head. "Draco, do you know how perfect this is?"

"Perfect, what do you mean? This is terrible!"

"Draco, we can pretend to be together, just for this year, and then we can break up!"

"Hermione, you are the smartest chick that I've ever had the pleasure of knowing!"

"Well," Hermione blushed, "I do try."

The next day, and every day until the end of seventh year, they would pretend to be dating. Their only problem was their lack of a plan. And so, until late in the night, they sat in the Room of Requirements and plotted the execution of their dares.

As the days passed, Draco and Hermione began the show. Things started simple, smiles from across the Great Hall and kind words between classes, but it was obvious that it was not enough.

"We need to do something drastic, something that will be a real kick in the teeth for Vince and Parvati!" Hermione ranted. They were meeting again to work on their plan.

"I know, I know! Mione we've gotta... Oh my god! Hermione, I've got it!"

"Does it involve grabbing my ass in public?"

"No……… but if you would prefer…"

"Let's here your plan!" Hermione cut in, embarrassed by his comment.


	2. I Want You! I Need You! Oh Baby, Oh Baby

**Chapter 2**

**And so, the next day...**

Draco was out fly around the Quidditch pitch that afternoon. It was an exceptionally warm day for September, and there were several students chillaxing (chilling and relaxing, best of both worlds) on the field and in the bleachers. Suddenly, as he looked around, he noticed a lovely brunet with a mass of curly hair. She and two other girls, one with strait black hair and one with wavy strawberry-blond hair, were clambering up the rows of bleachers in one of the stands to his right. Hermione had conned Parvati and Lavender into study outside with her. 'She probably told them that there would be hundreds of cute guys out here,' Draco thought. "Mission 'Get the Girl' is a go," he mused as he flew towards her. He reached the stand just as the three ladies had made it to the bottom bleacher. Draco stared at the girls; the girls stared at Draco, and then, in one fluid motion, he grabbed Hermione by the waist and took off towards the center of the pitch, almost a thousand feet in the air.

"What the HELL are you doing Malfoy? Let go of ME!" she screamed, but in her mind she was laughing at all of the suckers who were staring at them, both in order to see the show, and in shock to hear the Head Girl swearing. It was a perfect plan.

"As you wish," he replied in a loud and excited voice. With that he let go of her waist, slung his left foot over the broom, and dangled there holding on for dear life. He looked up at her and shouted, "Will you go out with me?"

"What?" Hermione yelled, seemingly in shock. "No!"

"No?" Draco feigned surprise.

"No!" She confirmed, struggling to get down.

"Why not?"

"I don't know...because I don't want to."

"Ok then, you leave me with no other choice..." he dropped his right hand. He began to slip.

Shaking horrifically, she screamed.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time, will you or will you not go out with me?" Draco asked smirking at his best friend's terror.

"Ok, ok, fine I'll go out with you!" Hermione hollered making sure Parvati heard her.

"No, don't do me any favors." Draco retorted wittily.

"No, no, I want to."

"Say it!" Draco laughed, clearly enjoying his friend's, soon to be "girlfriend's", embarrassment.

"I want to go out with you." She said loudly. Parvati paled.

"Say it again!" Draco was practically rolling on the ground at this point.

"I WANNA GO OUT WITH YOU!" Hermione screamed. Lavender had to catch Parvati, who had just fainted in shock.

"Alright, alright, we'll go out." Draco said with a grin from ear to ear.

By the time they had stopped yelling, they had an audience of about 500 people, watching in awe. Their friend's dislike of each other was not unknown to the population of Hogwarts. Draco raced a victory lap around the pitch before he took her back to the stands where Parvati and Lavender were staring in disbelief. "What the hell just happened?" Lavender asked and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Oh, nothing, I just got myself a date with Draco Malfoy," Hermione replied nonchalantly as she headed up to her dorm to get ready for her "hot date".

When Hermione arrived at the bottom of the Grand Staircase, Draco was already there. He stood there looking devastatingly handsome in a grey t-shirt and a pair of dark fitted jeans with his flaxen hair slicked up into a complicated twirl (think Emilio Estevez in the Outsiders; not at all effeminate). As if to add to the greaser look, he topped off the outfit with a leather jacket.

'Wow' Hermione thought as she descended the steps as gracefully as possible for someone with her lack of coordination. Since she was a squealing infant she could barely walk ten feet without tripping and taking at least three people down with her.

Draco's thoughts were along the same lines. Hermione looked like a rock star in a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt with the name of a muggle band written on it (For those of you who, like me, need a better description, it was a Ramones shirt. You know the one.). Her normally spiraling russet curls had been replaced with a mess of long, wavy, purple hair, which only added to the punk-ass effect.

"So….we're on a date," Hermione mused. "Are you feeling as creeped out as about this situation as I am? I guess you must be, considering we've been best friends since second year. Isn't it strange the way everyone thinks we hate each other? Just because we're in different houses and just because I'm also friends with Harry doesn't mean we can't be friends, I mean honestly."

Draco laughed. That's all he could do. Hermione stopped her rant and stared at him. "What's so funny?" She asked, confused by his reaction.

"You talk a lot when you're nervous. It's just funny that of all the things that could make you nervous, a fake date with me gets you jittery," he explained. Hermione joined in the laughter.

"So, where are you taking me, Tiger?" she asked jokingly.


	3. Give Me A Long Kiss Goodnight

**Chapter 3**

"Tiger?" Draco asked.

Hermione giggled. "Every believable girlfriend has got to give her boyfriend a pet name. Tiger is as good as any. Now, what's mine?"

"Alright, if I'm Tiger then you are Babe." Draco replied. He knew a chauvinistic name like Babe would really push her buttons. She had always be something of a feminist; not in the "burns her bra" sense of the word, she just made it clear to every male that came within a ten foot radius of her that she was his equal. That's what drew Draco to her in the first place. He could get along with a chick that had enough mentality to know that she wasn't some prized heifer for guys to schlup along as they pleased, not that twelve year olds think like that.

"Babe?" Hermione asked, thinking about how it sounded coming out of his mouth. "I like it. Tiger and Babe, we'll be the greatest thing since John and Yoko!" She squealed in excitement. Draco looked at her with a puzzled frown. "Never mind," she replied; it would be too long of a story. "So, where to? Are we off to Hogsmead?" Hermione asked, brushing her now purple tresses out of her face.

"Yeah." Draco sputtered. "Mione, you look wicked with purple hair," he ended awkwardly.

"Thanks Drake, now come on. We have to go have a good time so that I can tell the girls that I had a good time with _my sweet little Tiger. Puuurrrrr_." Hermione laughed as she did a goofy clawing gesture. Draco clearly didn't get the joke, but laughed uncomfortably anyways. "Don't look so serious, man; I was just kidding with you. I always have a good time with you; you're my best friend."

"Yeah….best friend. Um, let's go. We're going to the free concert at the Hogshead. If we don't get there by seven we'll never get good seats." Draco commented lamely.

"Wow Draco, a free concert, good to know that you care." Hermione bantered sarcastically. Draco's face fell. "Gods, I'm joking. Lighten up. What's wrong with you tonight? You've had a stick up your ass since I got here."

Draco was shocked. For the first time in his life (since second year) he saw Hermione, his best friend in the whole world, for what she really was: a girl. Not just any girl though, not some chick that would settle for any bloke, no, she was _the_ girl. His eyes were opened for the first time. Hermione Granger was gorgeous. 'Am I blind?' Draco thought, still staring as the two of them began the trek towards Hogsmead. 'Was she always this stunning, or has she been covered by the friend shield for six years?'

"Draco, where are you going? We're here." Hermione said, derailing his train of thought. Draco snapped back into reality. Hermione was about thirty feet away. She was standing at the door staring at him. He had passed the door and was now standing outside Dorian's Knickknacks. 'Slick' he thought, jogging over to where she was waiting for him. All he could do was stare. The moon reflected in her eyes, making them glow in the dark. The line outside of Hogshead began to move and Draco sauntered coolly forward; Hermione was not so skilled. She tripped on what appeared to be nothing and fell to the ground most dramatically.

"Well if I'm not the most graceful woman here I will be shocked," Hermione laughed at herself. "I'd better steer clear of the mosh pit, huh?"

Draco was on the floor laughing, not only at her comment, but also at her lack of poise. 'What am I thinking? This is _Hermione_ I'm thinking about. What the hell is wrong with me?' Draco asked himself, snapping out of his reverie.

* * *

"We need to go to concerts more often, Drake. That was so much fun!" Hermione said, seemingly drunk, but really just tired. They stumbled up the stairs to the Grand Entrance at three o'clock in the morning. It had gotten rather cold and Hermione was now wearing Draco's warm leather jacket. "Keep it for the night," Draco had said a few hours earlier. "Give you something to swoon about to the girls later."

"You're the boss, applesauce." Draco replied. "Shall I walk you to your dorm, or are you alright by yourself?" he asked courteously. Hermione liked that he was always courteous.

"Walk me up. It'll seem like a real date that way." Hermione said sweetly. "And kiss me on the cheek. That's how first dates are supposed to end."

Draco was shocked by her request. "Anything you want, _Babe_." He said, stressing the nickname a little too much.

They clambered up the stairs and she led him to the portrait hole of the Gryffindor common room with ease. "This is the nicest _date_ I've been on in a long time." Hermione whispered. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Draco returned. Then he leaned in slowly and placed a gentle kiss on her left cheek. He felt a jolt of lightning buzz through his lips. He never wanted to remove his lips.

"See you tomorrow." She said as she gave him a quick hug and slipped through the portrait hole.


	4. I'm Tired of Rumors Starting

**Chapter 4**

Hermione woke up in a fluster the next morning. She kept dreaming of the rosy lips that were pressed against her cheek just last night.

'What is wrong with me?' she thought as she prepared herself for the barrage of questions she would inevitably be attacked with the minute Lavender and Parvati woke up. 'He's Draco. Why am I so attracted to him lately?'

Just then, Parvati Patil dashed through the door from the ladies' lavatory. "Good, you're up!" she shrieked giddily. "How was your date? Was Draco looking sexy? Never mind, he's Draco Malfoy, of course he looked sexy…" Hermione stopped listening after that. She sat there nodding her head like a zombie for ten minutes until she realized that Parvati had just asked her a question. "Well?" Parvati asked.

"I'm sorry, I just hallucinated. Huh?" Hermione said awkwardly.

"I said 'How was the kiss?'" Parvati sighed dramatically.

"Oh, it was great, very steamy, lots of tongue." She replied, her memory still lost in the dream she had that night. It hit her like a ton of bricks right after she said it that all she got was a cheek kiss last night. 'Fuck,' she thought to herself, but Parvati was already out the door, no doubt to tell the entirety of Hogwarts about the Head Girl's late night exploits with none other than the Head Boy.

Hermione rushed to get ready then raced after Parvati, hoping to get to Draco before any of her friend's gossip did. 'Tough luck,' she thought when she reached the Great Hall and saw that almost every student's eyes were alight with the juiciest gossip they'd heard in years. Amongst the masses was a tall seventh year with a huge smirk from ear to ear. Draco had heard the news about their 'steamy' kiss.

All eyes were on Hermione as the doors to the Great Hall slammed shut. The whole school expected a show, and by god, she was going to give it to them. She put on the most come-hither expression she could muster and flounced over to the Slytherin table and plopped down on Draco's lap. The look on his face was priceless to say the least; the smirk was gone.

"Hey, Babe," he stuttered, nervously staring at Hermione. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, Tiger, I was just thinking about how hot that kiss of ours was last night. You remember it, don't you?" she asked coyly. Draco picked up her hint.

He raised one eyebrow and said, "I don't know, I think I need you to refresh my memory."

With that Draco leaned in and enveloped Hermione's lips with his own. 'Finally,' both Draco and Hermione thought at the exact same time, not that either would let the other know that they liked it. The kiss was long and passionate, too intense to fake. The whole school erupted into another frenzy of chatter.

"How was that?" Hermione asked innocently, as though she didn't know that the whole school was listening.

"Not as intense as last night," Draco replied just as mock-innocently, "but it'll tide me over until we have class together third period."

Hermione smiled sweetly and replied, "Well if we got as hot as last night we'd be putting people off their porridge." Then she kissed him on his cheek and tousled his hair a little. "I like your hair a little messy," she said simply and strode over to her own table for breakfast. Draco left it like that for the rest of the day.

Third period came slowly; both Hermione and Draco wishing that time would skip forward. Hermione would never admit it to Draco, but she was really falling hard for him. Every time she saw him her gut clinched tightly and she had to hold onto something because her knees were so weak. 'He could never feel this way about me,' Hermione thought as she raced down the stairs to the fourth floor to meet up with Draco in Advanced Alchemy and It's Effects on the Magical World.

Draco had been waiting about five torturous minutes before Hermione barreled around the corner. Since their kiss (more like snog), each second apart seemed like an eternity to him. It was all he could do not to stare as she ran over to him, her russet curls bouncing playfully behind her. She seemed to be taunting him with every move she made; even her outfit screamed "you can't have me".

'Oh god,' Hermione thought, 'he won't even look at me. He must feel so awkward after that stupid, evil, breathtaking, amazing, tantalizing, scintillating kiss….Hermione, get yourself together! Draco does not see you that way. Wake up!'

While Hermione had a mental battle with herself, Draco snuck a long gaze at her. "SO," he practically shouted, snapping Hermione out of her reverie, "how were your first two classes, Babe?"

"Oh, great, uh, how were yours?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Throughout her first two classes she thought about only two things: Draco and the fastest rout to the fourth floor.

"Pretty much the same as usual, boring. I couldn't really concentrate, you see, I was thinking about this really great girl….." Draco smirked.

That got Hermione's attention. "What do you mean you were thinking of some girl? WE are together….." Hermione trailed off when she saw the clown-like grin on his face. "You meant me, didn't you?"

"Duh," he replied, satisfied with her response. "You should have seen the look on your face though. Wow, and here I thought you didn't care," Draco joked sarcastically.

"You are a jerk!" Hermione said and lightly punched his shoulder. Draco deflected it and slung his arm around her shoulders. 'If I'm going to keep up appearances I might as well enjoy myself,' he rationalized. Hermione smiled and slipped her delicate arm around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. Anyone who saw them could tell that they were totally and completely in love; anyone but each other, that is.


	5. She Loves You, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

From across the room Ronald Weasly glared in fury. Hadn't Hermione known that he had loved her since fourth year? Had she started dating that Ferret just to make him jealous? If she had, it was working. Ron's anger was evident to his best friend, Harry, who was looking nervously at Ron as though he was going to explode any minute. Ron was shaking and his ears were a bloody shade of red; he was in _the _mood. It was the mood that had caused him to attempt to curse Malfoy to make him puke slugs in second year, and it was the mood that would most likely get them both expelled if Harry wasn't carefully watching him at all times. Ron stood up, and then thought better of it. He got a mischievous glint in his eyes. Something was up.

A few hours later Ron found Hermione in the library writing an essay for Ancient Runes. "Hey, Mione!" he greeted her enthusiastically. He was about to put his plan into action. "Where's Malfoy?" he spat, trying to look cheerful.

"Uh, hi Ron. He's going to meet me here in about an hour. Why?" she responded, finding it strange that Ron was all of a sudden so interested in Draco and her.

"No reason, can't I ask my friend a question without there being an agenda?"

"Of course you can, Ron, it's just that….."

Ron then promptly cut her off with his lips crushing down on hers. Hermione struggled to push him off, but he was much too strong.

"So that's how it is, Hermione?" a voice said from the door of the library. Ron was startled by the sudden interruption; Hermione took her chance and jabbed him in the gut with her elbow. The sharp blow took Ron by surprise, giving her an opportunity to escape. She grabbed all of her things and quickly bolted from the room to look for Draco.

She found him about an hour later. He was drifting around the Quidditch pitch in the freezing rain. "_What the hell are you doing_?" Hermione shouted from the ground below. It was about thirty-eight degrees and he was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"_I'm slowly freezing to death, not that you care!_" he quipped back as he flew a bit higher.

"_Why are you freezing yourself and why wouldn't I care?_" she asked, perplexed by his response.

Draco did a nosedive and touched down to the ground. He sauntered over to her and said coolly, "Two questions, one answer, you kissed that rodent Weasly."

Hermione was now crying. "He kissed me, Draco. I didn't mean for any of it to happen anyways. Besides, why is it your business who I kiss? Why should you care, we're not really dating, right?" She regretted it the minute the words came out.

That stung Draco like a thousand knives stabbing into his heart simultaneously. "I care because I love you," he said simply and began to walk up towards the castle.

Hermione was stunned. Draco loved her? How could it be that he returned her feelings? She came back into awareness when an abnormally large raindrop landed on her head. Draco was almost at the Grand Entrance. "I love you, too," she shouted to him, running to catch up with him.

Draco froze. Had he heard incorrectly, or did Hermione Grange, the woman he loved, just told him that she felt the same way? Draco turned towards her to see that she was out of breath at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the doors. "What did you say?" He asked her in disbelief.

"I said I love you, you idiot."

Draco let out a whoop of joy as he charged down the steps and lifted her in the air. He spun in a circle dramatically, like in movies, and kissed her passionately on the lips. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and clung to him for dear life as she was tossed through the air like a sack of potatoes.

"So what now?" she asked curiously once reacquainted with solid ground.

"I guess we're going out for real now," Draco said, not really believing that he was awake and not just dreaming this.

Hermione squealed at the thought of dating Draco, the man she loved. She flung herself at him and kissed him as feverishly as a lion attacking its prey.

"I love you." They both said at the same time, enjoying the taste of the phrase that they had both been locking away since they were twelve.


End file.
